


Chicken

by ticklishraspberries



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Multi, Polyamory, Quarry, Swimming, Tickling, chicken, or - Freeform, platonic, playing chicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: Tickling is technically cheating in a game of chicken, but the losers don’t seem to consider it so.





	Chicken

Summers in Derry, Maine were hot. Really fucking hot. While most kids stayed inside watching television or went on vacation with their families, the losers found other ways to have fun and keep cool. **  
**

The quarry was not the cleanest or safest place for a group of kids to swim, but it didn’t bother them one bit. Even Eddie didn’t seem to mind the slightly murky water. They rode their bikes out to the cliff and stripped to their underwear. Bev was always the first to jump, and the boys would follow, getting less and less wary each time they did it.

The water was cool and it was fun to splash around and forget their troubles for a little while. No one mentioned the scars on Ben’s stomach or the bruises and cigarette burns on Bev’s arms. Nobody talked about parents or school or stress. They just played like they were nothing but young kids with normal, happy lives enjoying a normal, happy summer.

But the most fun part of their time at the quarry was defintely playing chicken. Whoever fell off their partner’s shoulders first lost, and the losers turned it into a tournament amongst the seven of them.

Mike would get Richie up on his shoulders, and Bev would get on Ben’s. Within seconds, Beverly would tickle Richie’s sides and he would fall backwards with a hilarious shriek of laughter, and come up from the water sputtering about how she was a cheater.

“It’s not my fault you’re the most ticklish dork alive,” she’d reply with a smirk, and Richie’s freckled cheeks would flush a dark pink as the other’s snickered at his embarrassment.

And then, of course, Mike would tickle Richie in revenge for being “the worst chicken partner ever” until Richie was near to tears of laughter, kicking his feet in the water and splashing like crazy.

Eddie would get on Bill’s shoulders next, and something similar would occur, because Eddie was not far behind Richie in terms of sensitivity, and Bev’s long nails were infamous for making her friends giggle and squirm. And Eddie would take a not-at-all graceful fall from Bill’s shoulders into the water, and give Bev the finger when he came above the surface.

With Ben and Beverly undefeated, and Stan would approach nervous. Bill and Mike would play a game of rock-paper-scissors to determine who would take Stan’s skinny ass on as a partner for one final defeat.

But everyone seemed to have forgotten that before Beverly became a part of their little group, Stan was the terrifying tickler that made them all run and hide to escape his wiggling fingers.

A battle of epic proportions would then ensue. Bev would go for Stan’s ribs and have her hands quickly slapped away, and Stan would shoot back by going for her neck. She would succeed in staying upright despite beginning to giggle, and once again aim for Stan, making contact and scribbling over his side. The other losers would cheer for Stan from the sidelines, placing bets that would later cost Richie his allowance.

The undefeated would finally be defeated as Stan managed to worm a hand under Beverly’s arm, finally sending her tumbling off of Ben’s broad shoulders.

Cheers erupted throughout the quarry from the losers as Bev came up from the water, shaking her head and smiling like crazy. Stan and Mike shared a celebratory hug.

In theory, they could just claim tickling as cheating in the game of chicken and keep history from repeating itself. But they all sort of loved it, though they’d never admit it.

Their shenanigans down at the quarry were the perfect way to cool off on a hot summer day in Derry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!  
> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: ticklishraspberries.tumblr.com  
> Please consider donating to my ko-fi which is linked on my tumblr!


End file.
